


Duty

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the flight, F'nor feels pride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

It felt better to fly with his head held high, instead of having to cautiously sneak around the edges of R'gul's regulations. He saw the cocky arrogance in K'net, the patient watching from C'gan, and wondered if F'lar had let himself, for at least a moment, exult in his achievement.

Canth gave a soothing rumble that implied Mnementh at least had, making the brown rider smile and laugh, even as he spotted a trace of greenery creeping up one wall of a trader's pass. With a vague sense of vindication, rider and dragon swerved, the trickle of flame and firestone stench enhancing their mood as they seared the climbing vine away.

Thread **would** fall soon, and F'nor could think of no better time to live, or to be a rider!


End file.
